


Mary Jane

by jacquelee



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: During Love Sick, Claudia and Vanessa talk about their mutual experience with Mary Jane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [1-million-words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com), for the prompt "I did that too as a kid!"

"So, Doctor V, you and Mary Jane…"

Claudia grinned at Vanessa. They were alone in the lab at the moment, and Claudia saw this as the perfect time to do some questioning. After all, Dr. Calder seemed to have been, and to still be, much cooler than Artie ever was, which was definitely something worth exploring. 

Vanessa smiled at her. 

"Well, yes, I, shall we say, experimented in my youth." 

"No, really, I think it's cool. I did that too, as a kid, you know."

Now Vanessa raised her eyebrows. 

"As a kid? When was that, yesterday?"

Really? That's how she wanted to play this? Okay, she was on!

"When was your youth then, the Bronze Age?"

When Vanessa didn't reply immediately, Claudia started getting a little apprehensive, suddenly realizing that Doctor Calder was superior to her in the Warehouse food chain and that just because these jokes worked with Artie that didn't have to mean they would go over well with her. 

But then Vanessa looked her right in the eye. 

"More like the Stoned Age."

Again, the raised eyebrows and a sly smile. For a moment, Claudia was speechless, staring at Vanessa open mouthed. Then a huge grin spread over her face. 

"Doctor V, I am impressed!"

"Well, Batgirl, you'll see there's still quite a bit of a kick left in this old Catwoman."

With that, she turned around and concentrated on her work again, leaving Claudia to stare at her back, still grinning. 

"You don't say? Meow!"


End file.
